<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lessons for Jack (A Supernatural/Magnficent 7 ATF Crossover) by Nellie2018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367420">Lessons for Jack (A Supernatural/Magnficent 7 ATF Crossover)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018'>Nellie2018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnificent 7 ATF, Supernatural, The Magnificent Seven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bleeding, Gun Violence, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam, Kidnapped, Knife Wounds, Powerful artifact, Rescue, gun shot wounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is faced with an impossible decision - leave the Winchester brothers bleeding to death on the ground or chase after Castiels kidnappers.  Time for Team 7 to get involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lessons for Jack (A Supernatural/Magnficent 7 ATF Crossover)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The members of Team Free Will, Dean Winchester, his brother Sam, the Angel Castiel and powered down Nephilim Jack were sat at the breakfast table, sharing coffee and toast.   The conversation was light, each member content in each other's company.   It had been a quiet couple of days, reports of recent demon activity appearing to have died down after a busy few months.  The team of hunters were enjoying the calm knowing that it would definitely prove to be a brief respite iif their experience was anything to go by.<br/>
“What plans do you have today Dean?” asked Jack finishing his breakfast.<br/>
The older hunter shrugged.  “Nothing specific.  Is there anything you’d like to do?”<br/>
Jack nodded.  “I’d like you to show me how to fight with a knife properly. “<br/>
Castiel frowned but Sam interjected before he could say anything.<br/>
“Why do you want to learn Jack?”<br/>
The young nephilim thought carefully before answering.<br/>
“I’ve lost my powers and I have to accept that they won’t be returning any time soon.  If I learnt how to handle a knife properly I will still be able to protect you.”<br/>
“Jack, you’re only young, I don’t think you are ready.” said Castiel firmly.<br/>
“You have all protected me since I was born but I feel it’s time for me to be able to join in.” Jack answered.<br/>
Castiel began to protest but was stopped by a hand on his arm.<br/>
Dean, who had not said anything yet, nodded his head slowly.<br/>
“Jacks right.   He’s one of the team and he needs to know how to protect himself as much as to protect others.   I trained Sammy and he’s turned out reasonably ok.”<br/>
Sam cast him a bitch face before saying  “Just go easy on him for the first few sessions Dean - I still have the scars.”<br/>
Jack smiled as Castiel sighed and conceded.    “Jack, although you have lost your powers, you are not useless.    However, I can see the advantage of you being trained to better protect yourself.   If Dean is happy to show  you then I will not object.   Maybe Sam and myself will be able to teach you some things as well.<br/>
“Thanks.” said the blonde nephilim looking around at his three father figures.<br/>
Dean finished his coffee and pushed back his chair.<br/>
“Ok student - I’ll expect you in the gym in 10 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few days, each of the team spent time with Jack, teaching him to fight.  it took a while but eventually he began to get the hang of it.    Dean, Sam and Castiel passed on their tips and as Jack's confidence grew they saw how quick and graceful his moves progressed.  On the third day Dean was disarmed by his protege and found himself flat on his back with a grinning nephilim holding a dummy blade to his throat.<br/>
“Yield.” snapped Jack and laughed as Dean swore but acquiesced.<br/>
“You win buddy.” he muttered.<br/>
Jack stood up and held out his hand for Dean to get to his feet.   Dean pulled his hand and with a swift move, Jack found himself on his back with a grinning Dean Winchester above him.<br/>
“You have to show me that move.” gasped Jack and breathed out as Dean lifted himself away from where he was expertly pinning him.<br/>
“I will.” agreed the puffed out hunter. “But not now.  You’ve worn me out.”<br/>
Both turned as Castiel entered the room calling their names.<br/>
“Sam has had a message he would like to discuss.  He is in the study.”<br/>
“Ok” said Dean     “I just need to freshen up.  Give me 15 minutes.”<br/>
Dean left for a shower nodding at the angel as he passed.<br/>
“You have done well Jack.” said Castiel and Jack smiled.<br/>
“I still have a lot to learn but I do feel more confident that I will be able to overcome a foe.”<br/>
Castiel nodded.  “You need to practice every day.   The more you become experienced, the more powerful a fighter you will become.   Just remember however, that a hunter does not only rely on his physical prowess but also on his mental and intuitive prowess.”<br/>
“I know.  Each of you can teach me a lot.”<br/>
“That’s what we are here for Jack, to guide and educate you.   Now, you go and shower and change.”<br/>
The young man nodded.  “Ok.  See you in study.”<br/>
The Angel watched as Jack jogged back to his bedroom.   The nephilim, who he considered his son, was growing quickly and Castiel knew that he could no longer keep him isolated from the monsters and demons that Team Free Will hunted.   Sighing, he walked towards the study to join Sam who was sitting in front of his laptop.</p><p> </p><p>  A short while later Jack and Dean walked into the study, freshly showered and dressed.<br/>
“So what's the message?” asked the elder Winchester coming to look at the screen of the open laptop.<br/>
“It’s a message from a hunter, Pernell Robinson, running out of Colorado.    They have a lead on an artifact that can kill a demon and are asking whether we would be interested in joining the hunt.”<br/>
Dean raised his eyes to Castiel.<br/>
“What do you think Cas?”<br/>
“There are certain artifacts that can be very harmful to a demon.    It is not beyond the realm of possibility that a hunter would come across one in his endeavours.” The angel answered quietly   “However, there are many false artifacts as well.   It would be very harmful if someone inexperienced tried to use one without first ensuring what it precisely is.”<br/>
“Exactly why Pernell has asked us if we want to get involved.  He knows that we have access to an Angel.” said Sam.<br/>
“Figures.” agreed Dean.  “So, what do we know about this guy?”<br/>
“I did a quick bit of research and he’s legit.    He tends to stay around his home state but seems pretty experienced.”<br/>
“Well our attachment to Cas is well known in hunter circles.”   Dean commented.   He turned to his team.  “So guys, do you reckon a trip to Colorado is on?” and saw everyone nod.<br/>
“Ok, I’ll send him a reply and arrange a meet and greet.”   said Sam and turned back to his laptop.<br/>
“Right, ok Jack and Cas - it’s a fair drive so you’ll need to pack for 3 days. Be ready to leave in an hour.<br/>
Sam smiled at his brother's orders.   When Dean smelt a hunt, there was nothing that would delay him.    The screen pinged with an email reply and he printed off the address.</p><p>Coby Mesa Roadhouse, Mount Galbraith Park off highway 46. Denver, Colorado.</p><p>“Denver.” said Sam to himself quietly, thinking about ATF Team 7 who they had shared a vampire fight with a couple of years before.   They had kept in touch occasionally but it had been a few months since they had spoken.  He was sure Dean would agree that it would be good to catch up with them for an evening while they were in town.     He sent a quick email to Chris Larabees in-box telling them they would be in the area over the next few days and then closed and packed away the computer walking to his room to pack his own bag.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde ATF agent sighed as his email in-box pinged.   He was trawling his way through a mountain of paperwork, attempting to clear his desk before the weekend.    He had invited the team up to his Ranch for a weekend of riding, eating and drinking - a reward for a busy few weeks and he was looking forward to it.    He could hear the friendly bickering of his squad outside, the loud voice of Buck teasing his young colleague JD over something.     Resignedly he looked at the screen and was surprised to see it was from Sam Winchester.    Opening it, he was pleased to see that the brothers would be in Denver and were looking to hook up.     Chris knew that all of his team would be happy to meet the Winchesters again and continue their education on things that go bump in the night.    Josiah had been particularly enamoured with the Angel Castiel and both had taken themselves away to involve themselves in a deep philosophical conversation about God and Heaven.     Sam and Dean had an easy going manner and had gelled with all of the team.   Chris still felt guilty about shooting Sam but the young hunter had gone out of his way to convince him that he held no grudges and that he understood the reason why Chris had shot him.      In a long drunken night, ATF team 7 had learned an awful lot about the monsters that lurked in the shadows.     He glanced at his watch - just a couple of hours more and he’d let everyone finish work.   He sent out a reply and exited his office to share the good news.</p><p> </p><p>Sam’s phone chimed and he brought it out of his pocket and saw the email icon flashing.  Opening it he read it quickly.<br/>
“Anything interesting?” asked Dean, one hand on the wheel and his other elbow leaning out of the open window.<br/>
“We’ve got an invite to the Larabee ranch for the weekend and they are looking forward to seeing us.   He’s sent the address.”<br/>
“Great.  I’ll look forward to that.” nodded Dean.   They had heard plenty about Chris’s ranch, located about 20 miles out from Denver city centre.<br/>
Jack leaned forward  from where he was sitting in the rear seat next to Castiel.<br/>
“So who are they again?”<br/>
“ATF Team 7.   We stumbled across one of their operations when we were on a vamp hunt a while back.   I guess you could say we bonded in the ensuing chaos” said Sam<br/>
“Yeah, we got on great, especially after Larabee shot Sam and damn near killed him.” joked Dean with a grin, now able to laugh about the incident.<br/>
Jack gasped and stared at Sam in confusion.   “He shot you and you still bonded?”<br/>
Sam turned and explained.  “It was a mistake.  He didn’t see the vamp creeping up behind his sniper and thought I was shooting at the guy.    He did apologize.”<br/>
Jack seemed a little disgruntled.  “But he hurt you.”<br/>
Sam nodded.  “I was fine once Cas healed me Jack.  I don’t hold a grudge.”<br/>
“I don’t think I’d forgive someone if they hurt you Sam, any of you.”<br/>
“It’d be different if he meant it but sometimes people make mistakes.  Chris reacted instantly not knowing the full extent of what was happening.   Cas saved me so no harm done.”<br/>
Jack frowned trying to process the information and Castiel chipped in.<br/>
“That is a lesson to us all Jack.  Sometimes, it is better to take a moment to assess the situation before reacting.”<br/>
“But he hurt you Sam.”  He addressed the driver in front of him. “What did you do Dean.?”<br/>
“I left Sam bleeding on the floor,  fought the vamps and saved the day.”<br/>
Jack looked horrified  “Left him bleeding on the floor?” he repeated loudly.<br/>
“Yeah.” admitted Sam “but he knew that Chris had made sure that I was looked after and  knowing Cas  could be called if it was bad.   Dean had to concentrate on priorities.  The vamps needed dealing with or they would have killed everyone.   As it was two men got killed.”<br/>
“Sometimes you have to make hard decisions in this job Jack.   You won’t always get it right but your instincts should tell you the right way to act.  The more experience you get, the more you’ll learn to trust your instincts” added Dean.<br/>
Jack nodded his head, feeling the weight of his inexperience, realising that he still had so much to learn.<br/>
“Anyway, they will be pleased to see us.   They’re a good bunch.  You’ll get on with JD - you look similar in age.” said Dean<br/>
“He must be older than nearly 2.”<br/>
“I said you look similar in age.   He must be about 20 now”.<br/>
“Do they know about me?”<br/>
Dean nodded.   “They know you’re with us.”<br/>
Jack continued. “But they don’t know I’m a nephilim.”<br/>
“No.   As far as they are concerned you are a new trainee member of our team.”<br/>
Sam added “To be honest, without your powers that’s not too far from the truth.”<br/>
Jack sighed, once again frustrated at the loss of his nephilim powers.  He silently cursed his blood father Lucifer who had taken them from him.<br/>
Castiel laid a hand on his shoulder.    “I am sure Sam and Dean will agree you are a valued member of the team, with or without your powers Jack.”<br/>
“Hell yeah.”<br/>
“Of course”<br/>
Jack smiled hearing the responses and returned his gaze to the outside.      He was a little nervous meeting new people but as long as  Sam, Dean and Castiel were beside him he knew he would be alright.</p><p> </p><p>After a quick lunch break, they arrived in the outskirts of Denver mid afternoon in plenty of time for the arranged meeting with Pernell.    Dean pulled the Impala into the deserted car park of the Roadhouse, finding it closed and semi derelict.<br/>
“Damn” muttered Dean.  “I was looking forward to a beer.”<br/>
Sam shrugged and checked his watch.<br/>
“How long have we got?” his brother asked.<br/>
“We’re a little early but they should be here anytime.”<br/>
He turned to Castiel.   “So Cas, have you had any more thoughts about what they might have found?”<br/>
The Angel shook his head.   “Until I can get a specific description I will be unable to tell you precisely what the artifact is.    There are many items from heaven's armoury that were released to earth when the Angels fell.  It could be any number of items.”<br/>
A throaty roar of a diesel engine came from behind them and they turned and watched as a blue transit van passed them and parked up behind the Roadhouse.    Dean turned to the youngest member of their team.<br/>
“Jack, it may be a good idea if you hold back.”<br/>
Jack began to protest thinking that he was being overprotected but Dean stopped him.   “As far as I know they don’t know you’re with us.   I need you to keep an eye out in case of complications.   Although they’re hunters, I’ve learnt that it’s always a good idea to have a backup plan.    If anything goes wrong, ring Larabees phone number that I stored in your phone.”<br/>
“Are you expecting trouble?”<br/>
“Another lesson Jack.  Never trust anyone except yourself.”<br/>
“And us.” added Sam.<br/>
“Well that goes without saying Sammy.   Anyway, just hide yourself so you can watch what's going on  I’m sure everything will be ok but just in case….”<br/>
Jack nodded  “I understand.” </p><p> </p><p>Pernell Robinson stopped the van and turned to his partner, Chadwick Bostock.<br/>
“Are you ready for this?” he asked and saw Chad nod his head and pat his pocket.<br/>
“As soon as the Angel gets near I’ll power it up.   Are you sure about the Winchesters?”<br/>
“They won’t just let us take their Angel Chad.    Needs must if we’re going to get the Gae Builde to work.”<br/>
“It’s just … well it’s the Winchesters.”<br/>
“Think how much power the man who wields the Gae Buidhe.   We will be kings Chad - you and me together.”<br/>
The blonde hunter nodded vacantly.   He wasn’t too bright.   Pernell was the dominant partner and he found it very hard to oppose him.  He knew that Pernell was a deadly hunter and it was better to have him as a friend rather than an enemy.       Pernell had promised him riches beyond his dreams but his greed didn’t quieten the small niggling voice saying this was wrong.<br/>
“Ok, let’s do this,” said Pernell, opening the van door as he spotted the two Winchester brothers and the Angel walking around the corner.<br/>
Chad swallowed and checked the mark on the palm of his hand.    The mark matched one on Pernells hand, a protective sigil from the power of the object in his pocket.  He climbed out and followed his partner who was walking to greet the two Winchester brothers and the trenchcoated Angel, Castiel.    </p><p> </p><p>Jack positioned himself at the corner of the building, close enough to hear what was going on but far enough away to be concealed and watched as the group met.</p><p> </p><p>Both Winchesters studied the two hunters as they walked towards them.   Both were unarmed and closed the distance with a disarming smile upon their faces.   As they neared, they stopped and nodded a greeting.<br/>
“Sam and Dean Winchester.  It’s a pleasure to meet you.”<br/>
Dean took the lead.<br/>
“Always good to meet a fellow hunter.   I take it you’re Pernell Robinson.”<br/>
The dark haired man nodded and indicated to his left.  “And this is my partner, Chad Bostock..”<br/>
Chad appeared nervous but gave a brief nod of acknowledgement.  Sam noticed him fiddling with something in his pocket but it didn’t look large enough for a weapon so he dismissed it.<br/>
“So, what can we help you with?  The message says you’ve got a line on a weapon that can kill demons.”<br/>
Pernell nodded.   “It’s called the Gae Buidhe.  We have it in our possession.”<br/>
Castiel reacted with a sharp intake of breath and Dean turned.<br/>
“You know what it is?”<br/>
The Angel frowned.  “It is an ancient celtic object, also known as the Yellow Spear.   It is a very powerful weapon.   The person who wields the spear can kill any type of living creature including not only demons but Angels also.  It will inflict wounds from which none will recover.”<br/>
Dean turned back to Pernell.    “That’s what you’ve got?”<br/>
Pernell nodded.   “But it won’t work.  The guy who I took it off said it needs activating by a celestial being.  He gave me the script but I need someone who understands how to read it.”<br/>
“So that’s why you need Cas.”<br/>
Castiel took a step forward.<br/>
“I will not do it.  That weapon is too dangerous to be in human hands.  It was decommissioned and stored in heaven's armoury eons ago.  You must hand it over to me.”<br/>
Pernell tutted.  “I was afraid of that.  Chad, do it.”<br/>
The blond hunter swallowed as he saw confused glances turn his way.    He pressed the button on the small metallic disk in his pocket and a wave of energy pulsed out, throwing the Winchester brothers and their Angel backwards.     Castiel pulled his head round as he saw Sam and Dean collide heavily with the ground temporarily stunned.   He tried to rise but found his power completely drained by whatever had been activated.<br/>
Pernell grabbed the Angels arm and with the help of his partner pulled him up and Castiel found himself thrown bodily into the back of the van, unable to move or help himself as the walls and floor were covered with angel warding sigils.”<br/>
Pernell disarmed the Angel and threw his mobile phone to the ground near the Winchesters before slamming the door shut and shoved a handgun into his partners hand.     “Good job. Now deal with the Winchesters while I turn the van round.”<br/>
Chad hesitated but Pernell gave him a shove.  “If we leave them alive they will come after us and it aint gonna end pretty when they find us.”<br/>
The dim hunter nodded fearfully and raised his gun.   He didn’t really want to kill fellow hunters but Pernell was right.   They were taking their Angel and he knew the reputation of the brothers.  However, they were still hunters and to assuage his guilt he opted not to kill them outright with shots to the head or heart.     He aimed the gun at the two prone figures and pulled the trigger twice in rapid succession.  He looked down at the two wounded hunters sadly.   “A belly shot gives you a chance Winchesters” he murmured  “But only if you get help soon and I suppose there’s no chance of that so I’m sorry.”    His personal guilt assuaged he strode over to the waiting van.</p><p> </p><p>Jack had been stunned by the angel grenade but it’s effects were diminished with distance and he pulled himself to his feet and groggily looked around the corner.   He jumped as he heard two gunshots and a couple of pained cries.      Horrified he saw the hunter responsible climb into the van and the motor move off in a cloud of dust.  He ducked down out of sight as it passed him at speed.     Desperately he came into open and saw the bodies of Sam and Dean, blood flowing from bullet wounds in their bellies and he cast his frantic gaze around but saw no trace of Castiel.        He rushed to Sam who was moving slightly and knelt at his side.   Sam, barely conscious, saw a familiar dark shape above him block out the early evening light.<br/>
“Jack.” he gasped, twisting at the burning in his belly.<br/>
“What do I do Sam?” cried the distraught nephilim.<br/>
“Get help for us. Follow Cas.  Can’t let them use him.” the injured hunter ground out through teeth gritted against the agony.<br/>
Jack assessed the situation quickly.    Sam and Dean were bleeding and needed urgent help but  Castiel had been kidnapped and taken somewhere.  He had spotted the dumped phone and cursed the hunters.   The longer he stayed here, the further away they would get with no way of tracking him.   Bringing out his phone he dialled a number and was relieved when it was answered straight away.      Explaining the situation he ended the call and ran to the Impala and drove away.    It was the hardest thing he had ever done to leave his friends bleeding on the ground  but his priority was not to lose track of Castiel.   From what he had heard, there was no way that the hunters could have the use of the Gae Buidhe.</p><p> </p><p>Chris tucked his phone into his pocket and called out.<br/>
“Guys get in here now.”<br/>
The urgency in his tone brought the other 6 members of the team into the lounge area.<br/>
“What is it Chris?” asked Vin.<br/>
“The Winchesters are in trouble.   That was their trainee Jack. He says they’ve been shot and Castiel has been kidnapped.”<br/>
The team went into immediate action.<br/>
“Where are they?” asked Josiah.<br/>
“Back of the old Roadhouse just outside Mount Galbraith Park.”<br/>
“How bad are they hurt?” Nathan questioned.<br/>
“Jack said they’ve been shot in the stomach whilst on the ground.    He said to hurry.”<br/>
“Already on it.” called Ezra.   “I’m onto the local emergency service as we speak.”<br/>
“Ok.   Buckle up boys and get ready to head out.   I want to be out of  here as soon as possible.”<br/>
“Is Jack hurt?” said Nathan.<br/>
“No, he’s gone after the kidnappers.   He’ll let us know when they stop.”<br/>
JD looked up.  “He left them there?  But they’re hurt.”<br/>
“That's pretty callous.” agreed Buck.<br/>
“Hold on guys, we don’t know the full story.  The kid must have his reasons.”<br/>
“Yeah, well in my book you don’t leave anyone behind especially when they’re hurt.” muttered JD.<br/>
“Don’t condemn him till you know why JD.” advised Vin.<br/>
“Come on JD.   You ride with Buck, me and Chris in the Ram.  The sooner we get there the better.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam closed his eyes in agony as he shuffled towards the still body of his brother.    Reaching him he realised that Dean was unresponsive and Sams eyes drifted down to the rapidly spreading bloodstain on the hunters stomach.<br/>
“Hold on Dean. Help is coming.” he whispered before the black edges of his vision closed in and he passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Meryll Perkins looked over as his partner tapped the dispatch display on the dashboard of the ambulance.   It had been a busy day for them and they had been looking forward to taking a break. “Where are we going?”<br/>
“Put the sirens on Mery.” said Greg Stonewaller.   “Double shooting behind the old roadhouse off 45.”<br/>
“Yeah, I know the place.  I’ve had some good times there when it was open.”<br/>
Greg grinned.  “More stories of your misspent youth?” and laughed as his partner nodded with a slow smile.<br/>
The experienced paramedic switched the sirens on and threw his vehicle into gear.<br/>
“How long?” asked Greg, hanging on as Mery cut the corner.<br/>
“Normally about 20 minutes but I can make it in 15 if we need to.”<br/>
Greg tightened his grip on the door.<br/>
“Faster the better Mery.”</p><p> </p><p>They reached the roadhouse 15 minutes later and found the place in darkness.<br/>
“Where are they?” asked Mery, driving slowly into the carpark.<br/>
“Message said round the back.”<br/>
Mery drove the ambulance forward and the headlights revealed two bodies slumped next to each other.<br/>
“Bingo.” he breathed and parked up close by.<br/>
Grabbing their kit they approached the unmoving bodies hoping that they weren’t too late.<br/>
They knelt down and studied the two well built men with large bloodstains covering their lower abdomen  Both were still and pale from blood loss.   Greg took the tall one and Mery took the shorter one.<br/>
“Ok buddy, let’s see how you’re doing.” he muttered and felt for a pulse in the carotid artery.  He breathed a sigh in relief as he felt a faint fluttering.   “This guy is still with us. What about yours?”<br/>
“He’s still alive but losing a lot of blood.     These guys are seriously injured Greg, we’re going to need a heli-med transport to Denver Trauma Centre.”<br/>
Meryl nodded.  “I agree.   Give me a minute to pack this wound and I’ll call Ellie.”<br/>
He quickly returned to the ambulance and contacted dispatch.   Ellie answered straightaway.<br/>
“Hi Mery.  Are you on site at the shooting?”<br/>
“Yeah Ellie, these guys are seriously injured - both with gunshot wounds to the stomach area.  It looks pretty nasty so can you call Denver Trauma and get a heli-med out here pronto.”<br/>
“It’s already on its way.    Someone at their end has already requested the flight.  It’ll be with you in about 10 minutes. “<br/>
Meryl sighed in relief.  “Good, we’ll try and stabilise them as much as we can.  Thanks Ellie.”<br/>
He returned quickly to Greg and passed on the news.<br/>
“These guys must have friends in high places.” said Greg, packing the wound on Sams body with absorbent bandages.    “Ok, let's get a line into each of these boys and get them patched up and ready to fly.”</p><p> </p><p>Nathan, the dark medic,  came off the phone.<br/>
“That’s the heli-med flight arranged.  They should be back at Denver General within the hour.”<br/>
Chris nodded.   “Good, can you go to the hospital and stay with them.”<br/>
The dark medic shook his head.    “Am I not better going with you - the Angel may need my services when we find him.”<br/>
“Ok, makes sense.” Chris agreed.  He turned to the others and chose the oldest member of the team.   “Josiah, are you ok to go?”<br/>
The large profiler nodded his head.  “Of course.  I’ll let you know how they are.”<br/>
Chris turned to the youngest member of his team who was studying his laptop screen.<br/>
“Anything JD?”<br/>
“Yeah, shouldn’t be too long now.”<br/>
The computer whiz was trying to gain the GPS signal from Jack's mobile phone.  He had a clandestine program which was not entirely legal so it took a little while for the information to filter through.    The screen beeped and a map appeared.<br/>
“Got it, he’s heading west on 46 about 20 miles from the roadhouse.”<br/>
“Ok, let’s get on the road and catch up.   We should be able to cut a corner round Four Oaks.”<br/>
He dialled up as he left the ranch and was pleased to hear Jack answer.<br/>
“Hey Jack, how are you doing Son?”<br/>
“I have them in sight but they haven’t seen me.  They are heading out into the mountains.”<br/>
“We’re tracking you on the gps Jack.  Just take it steady and we’ll catch you up.   If they stop, just keep a watch - don’t do anything without backup.”<br/>
“Yes Chris, Sam and Dean have taught me that.”<br/>
“Good.”<br/>
“How are they?” Jack added nervously.<br/>
“They’re on their way by helicopter to Denver Traumal. Sorry that’s all I know but I’ll let you have an update on their condition as soon as I find out.”<br/>
“Thank you Chris.” said Jack before ending the call and returning his gaze to the small blue van in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Jack followed for another 10 miles before the blue van veered onto a side road.  Hanging back, he watched as it continued onto an unmade track and he saw a small cabin through the trees.<br/>
He parked up out of sight and watched as the van pulled up in front of the building.   The hunters got out and carried an obviously disabled Castiel into the cabin.   As the door slammed shut Jack took his phone from his pocket and dialled.<br/>
Chris picked up the call.  “Hey Jack.”<br/>
“They have stopped at a cabin in the woods.”<br/>
Chris looked over at JD who nodded.   “Yeah, I can see where he is. We’re not far away.”<br/>
“We’ll be with you soon.  Did you see Castiel.?” asked Chris.<br/>
“Yes.  He appeared to be unconscious.  Whatever they have done to him has rendered him powerless.”<br/>
“Ok Jack.   Just wait there and we’ll figure it out.”<br/>
“Ok Chris.”   Jack ended the call just as a cry of agony came from within the cabin.<br/>
“Castiel.” gasped Jack.    He felt the urge to rush his father's aid but knew that he would be no match for the well armed hunters.  His frustration at his lack of powers once again rankled.   He settled down and waited cringing as he heard another cry.  “Hurry up.” he breathed, imploring the ATF team.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel looked balefully at the grinning hunter in front of him, watching as his blood dripped slowly off the razor sharp angel blade which had slashed his arm for a second time.<br/>
“Come on Angel.   Just say the words on the paper.”<br/>
“I cannot.” ground out Castiel and cried out as Pernell slashed his arm again.<br/>
“I can go all night.  Why cause yourself so much suffering?.”<br/>
“It is too dangerous a weapon to be in human hands.   I will never submit.”<br/>
Pernell slashed another deep cut into Castiels arm.<br/>
“Don’t think anyone will rescue you.  Chad killed the Winchesters before we left.”<br/>
Castiel closed his eyes in anguish and the hunter in front of him smiled.<br/>
“Yes, Chad shot both of them in the gut.  No-one will find them before they bleed out.   They probably won’t find their bodies until they’re just fetid rotten corpses.”<br/>
Castiel felt a small spark of hope.   They hadn’t mentioned Jack.<br/>
“Now Angel.   Admit to yourself that you have no hope.  Either submit and read the words or die slowly and painfully - death by a 1000 cuts.”<br/>
Castiel steeled himself.   He held onto the hope that Jack would have contacted the ATF team and they would be searching in earnest for him.  He had to prolong his punishment to give them time to find him.   Now was not the time to grieve over the Winchesters.<br/>
“I will not submit.” he ground out.<br/>
The hunter leaned over him.  “The effects of the Angel Bomb will last all day and this cabin is Angel warded.  You have no power and will feel every cut and burn.  Why suffer when I can give you a quick death?”<br/>
“I will not submit.” repeated Castiel raising his head and glaring definitely at his tormentor.<br/>
Pernell shrugged.     “4 cuts down, 996 to go.”     He brought the blade down and slashed through the shirt, staining it with dark red blood.”      Castiel groaned in pain.<br/>
“I will not submit.” he repeated each time the hunter slashed him.</p><p> </p><p>Jack closed his eyes in anguish as he heard his father's cries, frustrated at the delay in help.   Suddenly he heard a different sound, a click of a gun and footsteps behind him.   He turned around to see Chadwick Bostock aiming a rifle at his heart.<br/>
“Well what do we have here, we have a spy in the woods.”<br/>
Anger coursed through the young nephilim and he reacted instantly.  Reaching for the rifle, spinning on the ball of his foot and pulling at the same time , as Dean had shown him yesterday, he disoriented the hunter.   Trying to gain the advantage, Jack twisted and kicked the gun away but Chad, although a little dim, was an experienced hunter and he fought back.     Jack found himself thrown back by a pile driver of a punch to his face and fell back against the cold metal of the Impala.     Pushing himself back, he roared as he took on the hunter and ducked his head into his foes chest causing a harsh cry as Chad stepped back    Anger coursed through the nephilims veins as he pressed forward his advantage, only for his inexperience to leave him open to another blow to his jaw.     </p><p> </p><p>The Ram pulled to a halt and the occupants saw the two figures fighting.    Vin and Buck jumped out and pulled both fighters apart unsure as to who was who.       Jack struggled briefly but stopped when Chris walked up.<br/>
“Stop” he called firmly and both men ceased their struggles.<br/>
“Chris.  He’s the one who shot Sam and Dean.” breathed Jack recognising his voice..<br/>
Buck cursed and promptly knocked Chad out.  “Bastard.” he muttered.<br/>
“You ok kid?” asked the blonde team leader, noting that Jack didn’t seem much older than JD.<br/>
The young nephilim nodded, wiping away a trickle of blood from his bloody nose, and they all turned at the sound of another cry of agony coming from the nearby cabin.<br/>
“We need to help my father.” pleaded Jack.  “They are torturing him.”<br/>
“Father?” asked JD.  “Then you’re another Angel?”<br/>
Jack nodded.  “Something like that.   They have the Gae Buidhe but need Castiel to read the activation sigil. It must be written in Enochian.”<br/>
“What the hell is a Gay Buddy?” asked Buck.<br/>
“Gae Buidhe.” corrected Jack.  It is a powerful weapon that can kill  anyone that it touches.   We cannot allow it to be activated.      I believe my father will die before reading the sigil.”<br/>
Another cry followed and Nathan cursed.<br/>
“Come on, let's go.”<br/>
“Hang on a minute Nate.   Let's do the basics.   How many are in there Jack?”<br/>
“There are just the two of them.    This one and another.”<br/>
“Armed?”<br/>
Jack nodded.   “They are hunters so they will be well armed.”<br/>
“Ok.” he took his gun from his holster.   “Let’s go and get this son of a bitch.<br/>
“Ez, JD tie up this bozo and keep an eye on him.   Nate, Buck you go round the back.  Vin, Jack come with me.”<br/>
Another cry came from the cabin hastened their movement.</p><p> </p><p>Pernell stepped back from the  slumped figure of the Angel.   Castiels body was a criss cross of deep cuts, his blood flowing freely.   He had long since given up on him reading the script and was now taking out his frustration on his victim.   He had soon realized that he would have to find another Angel, this one was too stubborn.  Taking a break he noticed that Chad was taking a bit longer than usual.  He had gone out several minutes ago to take a leak and have a scout around.    Taking a quick glance out of the window he saw some figures running towards the cabin.<br/>
“Shit” he said to himself.   He turned back to the bound Angel.<br/>
“Looks like you’ve got friends Angel.  Pity they’ll be too late.”<br/>
He brought the angel blade up for a fatal blow when a heavy body collided with him, throwing him to the side.  A knee to his wrist made his hand open and the knife was kicked away.<br/>
“Stay down.” demanded a hard voice and Pernell slumped in defeat knowing that he was outnumbered as he heard several more pairs of boots.<br/>
“Well done Buck.” said Chris coming to stand by his oldest friend's side.<br/>
Jack ran to Castiels side.   “Cas, you’re safe now.”<br/>
The Angel opened his eyes and tried to smile at the young nephilim.<br/>
“Jack.” he said before passing out.<br/>
Nathan gently moved Jack aside.<br/>
“Let me have a look at him Jack.” he said quietly.<br/>
He examined him with a critical eye, noting the plethora of cuts to the Angels arms, legs and abdomen.”<br/>
“How is he?” asked Jack.<br/>
“He’s lost a lot of blood.  Can he not heal himself?”<br/>
Jack shook his head.   “They used an Angel bomb.  It is used to disable an Angels powers for a few hours.”     He looked around spotting various sigils painted on the walls.<br/>
“They have warded the cabin against Angels as well.   Castiel has no grace to heal himself.”<br/>
“What can I do?”  asked the dark medic, unsure of how to treat a celestial being.<br/>
“Dress his wounds.   He will heal himself when his grace is recovered.”<br/>
Nathan nodded.  “I can do that.” and began his task.<br/>
JD and Ezra pushed a disgruntled Chawick Bostock into the cabin and plonked him on the floor next to his partner<br/>
Chris looked over to Jack.   “What do you want to do about these two?”<br/>
Jack stood and walked over to where the two hunters were now bound and slumped in the corner.<br/>
“Where is the Gae Buidhe?” he asked.<br/>
Pernell just stared up at him in contempt and kept silent.<br/>
Vin turned and asked.  “What does it look like?”<br/>
“A yellow spear.”<br/>
Buck held up the weapon.   “Then I guess this is the Gay Buddy.”<br/>
JD groaned at the deliberate mispronunciation.      Jack took the weapon and examined it.<br/>
“This is a very dangerous weapon and should never have got in the hands of a human.”<br/>
Before further comment could be made, Chris’s phone rang and he answered it noting the caller.<br/>
“Hey Josiah.”  He listened for a short while and then ended the call.  He turned to Jack.<br/>
“That was Josiah, he is at the hospital with Sam and Dean.”<br/>
Jack held his breath, a strange fluttering in his belly.  “How are they?” he asked tentatively.<br/>
“Both are undergoing emergency surgery.    They’re hurt bad but they’re still alive so that's a good thing.”<br/>
Jack breathed out.   “Yes.” he agreed.   He had been dreading hearing that his surrogate fathers had died<br/>
JD came up to his side.<br/>
“It must have been tough leaving them like that.” he said in sympathy.<br/>
Jack sighed.   “I knew they were badly injured but I knew that I had to follow Castiel.   It was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made.”<br/>
Chris clapped his hand on his shoulder.<br/>
“You made the right one Jack.   You knew that help was on its way for the Winchesters and that Castiel needed you more.”<br/>
“I still feel guilty.”<br/>
Chris squeezed his shoulder again, trying to comfort the strung-out teenager.   He turned to Nathan.<br/>
“How is he doing?”<br/>
“He’s lost a lot of blood.     We need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible.  I’m really not sure of the physical effects of blood loss on an Angel.”<br/>
“Ok, pack everything up and let's get out of here.”<br/>
Buck nodded to the two bound hunters.  “What about these two?”<br/>
“Drop them off at the local PD.   Jack is not in the right mind to decide what to do with them at the moment.”<br/>
“If they had done this to any of my family, I’d be taking them for a long walk in the woods and I’d be the only one coming back.” Vin said quietly and saw Chad shake in terror at the intense stare the long haired texan gave him.<br/>
“It’s Jack's decision,” said Chris firmly.<br/>
Jack looked down at the two prisoners.  ‘What would the Winchesters do?’ he thought.<br/>
“Lock them up.   Sam, Dean and Castiel will decide.”<br/>
“Ok kid.” agreed Chris, hoping that the Winchester brothers would be able to make that decision.  He indicated to Buck.<br/>
“Buck, JD drop them off at the local lock-up.   We’ll see you at the hospital.”<br/>
“Ok boss.”<br/>
Ezra stepped forward.  “Would you like me to take the weapon?” he asked.<br/>
Jack looked down at the spear in his hand and shook his head.<br/>
“I think I’m best keeping hold of this for now.    Castiel will want to lock it away safely.”<br/>
“Alright.   I will accompany you in that black behemoth of a vehicle.”<br/>
Jack looked puzzled.<br/>
“He means your car.” laughed Vin.<br/>
“Oh.   Yes but I will drive.  Dean does not like anyone else to drive his car.”</p><p> </p><p>Nathan tended to Castiel as they drove to Denver Trauma Centre.  Chris had rang and warned them of their expected arrival time and they were pleased to see a small team waiting at the entrance with a gurney.  Castiel, still unconscious, was promptly loaded onto the gurney and wheeled into the emergency room.   Nathan was allowed to go through with him but the rest were stopped at the door and directed to the nearby waiting room.    Whilst waiting, Chris rang Josiah.<br/>
“Hey, we’ve just arrived with Castiel.”<br/>
“Ok.  I’ll come down and see you.”<br/>
A couple of minutes later the tall profiler strode into the waiting area and joined his team-mates.   He shook Jack’s hand after being introduced.<br/>
“How are Sam and Dean?” asked Jack quietly.<br/>
Josiah sighed.  “As well as can be expected considering their injuries.   They are both still in surgery.  The nurse said she’ll ring me when they come out.  Sorry son but it looks like you’ll have a long wait.”<br/>
Jack sat down, suddenly realising how exhausted he felt and Ezra pushed a can of soda into his hand.   “We’ll stay with you.” he said, giving his knee a comforting squeeze.<br/>
Josiah turned to Chris.   “How is the Angel?” he asked quietly.<br/>
“He’s been cut up badly and has lost a lot of blood.”<br/>
“He can’t heal himself?”<br/>
“No, something his kidnappers used means that he’s lost his angel mojo apparently.”<br/>
“Will he get it back?”<br/>
Chris nodded.   “Hopefully it’s just a temporary thing but who knows what an Angels powers of recovery are.”<br/>
He brushed his hand through his hair.    “Damn, I was looking forward to a weekend on the ranch.  It’s not often we manage to get a weekend off together.”<br/>
“Hmm” agreed Josiah.  “And I was looking forward to further discussions with Castiel.  I have many questions.”<br/>
Chris Larabee smiled.  “Wow, my idea of a fun night listening to you two discussing the ecclesiastical complexities of heaven and earth.”<br/>
“Each to his own.” smiled Josiah.<br/>
They settled back, comfortable in each others company as they waited for news.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, nurse Jenny Baydon came and found them.  Josiah rose and greeted her warmly.<br/>
“Sam is out of surgery and in the recovery suite.  I’m afraid there have been some complications with Dean and he’s still in theatre.”<br/>
Jack frowned.   “What complications?”<br/>
“They didn’t give me many details but apparently they are worried about damage to his liver.”<br/>
“Don’t worry Jack,” assured Ezra.  “They are very good doctors here.   We have all been testament to their skills in the past.”<br/>
Jack nodded numbly.  “When can I see Sam?”<br/>
“He’ll be in recovery overnight.  You’ll be able to see him tomorrow once we have him settled in a room.   He came through the surgery well.”<br/>
Jack saw Nathan come out of the emergency room.<br/>
“Thank you.” he said politely.   “Can you let me know how Dean is doing when he comes out of surgery?”<br/>
“Of course.” she smiled, taking a liking to the concerned young man.<br/>
As she left, all eyes turned to the dark medic.<br/>
“How is he Nate?” asked Chris standing up.<br/>
“They’ve stabilized him and started stitching him up.  It’s gonna take some time to do.   The hunter was savage.”<br/>
“He’ll get his punishment.” ground out Chris and all the team nodded.<br/>
“He will be able to heal himself.  It will be slow to begin with until his grace is restored to full power but he will recover in time.” said Jack.<br/>
“Until then, he’ll be looked after.” said Nathan.    “The doc wants to know if you want to see your dad for a minute.”<br/>
Jack nodded eagerly and so Nathan took him into the ER.   Jack frowned as he saw his father lying on the hospital bed, pale and covered with dressings, a bag of blood feeding into his arm..<br/>
“He’s unconscious but you can talk to him.  He may be able to hear you.” murmured Nathan and Jack hesitantly went to the injured angel’s side.<br/>
“Hey Cas.  It’s Jack.   I’m sorry that this has happened to you.”<br/>
Jack felt for Castiels hand and grabbed it.  He was gladdened to feel a faint returning squeeze.<br/>
The doctor stepped forward.<br/>
“I need to stitch the wounds before admitting him to the ward..” he said apologetically.<br/>
Jack looked up and nodded.  “Yes, of course.” he said and stepped away from Castiel, after giving his hand a last squeeze.   “I’ll see you later when you are settled.” he said for the benefit of the  patient.<br/>
Nathan steered him out and he found himself surrounded by concerned ATF agents.    They guided him back and stayed by his side and he was glad of the comfort of these new friends.</p><p> </p><p>Another half an hour passed before Nurse Jenny came to find the waiting team again, accompanied by a doctor dressed in scrubs.   She greeted Jack with a smile.<br/>
“This is Dr Adams, he has been treating Dean.”<br/>
Jack started to stand but Dr Adams waved him down and sat beside him.<br/>
“How is he?” asked Jack hesitantly.<br/>
“He’s as well as can be expected at this stage.  His surgery took a little longer than anticipated because the bullet caused a lot of damage to his liver.  It took a while to control the blood loss.”<br/>
Jack paled but the Doctor assured him.  “He’s reasonably young and healthy son.   We’ve done everything we can to give him a fighting chance.”<br/>
Jack closed his eyes.<br/>
“How is Sam?”<br/>
“Sam is doing better.  Luckily the bullet missed his liver but there has been injury to his digestive system.    We have repaired the damage as best we can and with time we’re hopeful he will  make a full recovery.    We’ll keep an eye on him overnight and transfer him to a room tomorrow.  Dean, I'm afraid, will be in the ICU unit for a few days until we can stabilize him.”<br/>
“Thank you.” said Jack sincerely. “When can I see them?”<br/>
“I think it’s best if you go home tonight and come back tomorrow.”<br/>
The doctor glanced at Chris Larabee, who he knew well, asking unconsciously for his support.<br/>
“It’s ok, we’ll look after him.  You can come home with me Jack.”<br/>
The nephilim didn’t want to  leave but was soon convinced by his new friends that he would be unable to see his family until the next day and that the medics would contact them immediately if their condition worsened.   Jack realised he was bone tired, the adrenaline he had been running on rapidly dissipating.    As all the team had planned for a weekend at the Larabee ranch, they all travelled there and made sure that Jack was showered, fed, watered and comforted.   </p><p> </p><p>Chris yawned and scraped his hand along his stubbled jaw.   Rising to a quiet house he had a quick shower and shave before dressing in his trademark black jeans and shirt.  He came down the stairs to find Josiah and Nathan already in the kitchen, the beginnings of breakfast being prepared and walked over and poured a strong coffee.<br/>
“Anyone else up?” he asked<br/>
“I think I heard Vin stirring.”<br/>
Vin came into the kitchen a couple of minutes later.  “Morning all.”  He nodded gratefully as Chris placed a coffee in his hand.<br/>
“Is Jack up?”<br/>
“No.  I’ve just put my head round the door but he’s still well away.”<br/>
“The poor lad is exhausted.” commented Nathan.<br/>
“Well, let him sleep for a little while longer.   He's got a lot to cope with with his team being in the hospital.”<br/>
Ezra walked in, surprising them all.  Ezra Standish was not known to be an early riser.<br/>
“Hey Ez.  Do you know it's before 9am!” said Vin with a grin.<br/>
The smart southerner gave him a sour look.   “ I found myself fretting over our friends.  Has anyone rang the hospital yet?”<br/>
Nathan nodded.  “I rang first thing.    They all survived the night.  They are looking to move Sam and Castiel into a room later this morning.  Dean will be in ICU for a while - they’re not happy with the damage to his liver.”<br/>
“Shit, that doesn’t sound good”<br/>
“I wouldn't worry too much” interjected Josiah.   “Once Castiel is back to full power, he will be able to heal any damage.”<br/>
“Agreed.” nodded Nathan.  “But he’ll have a rough time of it until Castiel regains his strength.  He’s got to heal himself before he can start on the Winchesters..”<br/>
Buck and JD bounced into the room.<br/>
“Hey boys.” called Buck.  “Something smells good.”<br/>
Josiah called over his shoulder whilst flipping pancakes.<br/>
“Won’t be long now.  Someone needs to wake up our guest.”<br/>
Chris nodded.  “JD can you go and wake him up.”<br/>
“Sure Chris.” said the young agent and left the kitchen, hearing Nathan update Buck on the Winchesters condition.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked on the door lightly and opened it.   Jack was still sleeping and he walked over and gently shook his shoulder.    Jack stirred and turned his face to JD as he opened his eyes.<br/>
“Dang, that must hurt.” murmured JD, seeing a large black bruise had formed on Jack's face, a legacy of his fight with Chad the day before.     Jack became fully aware of the bruise as he opened his eyes and he winced.  He looked up and saw the youngest member of Team 7 in front of him.<br/>
“Hello.” he said and sat up in the bed.<br/>
“How are you doing?”<br/>
Jack brushed his hand through his hair and gingerly felt his jaw.<br/>
“It hurts.” he said and JD nodded in sympathy.<br/>
“I’m sure Nathan can give you something to help.   Breakfast is ready so you need to get up now.”<br/>
“Ok.   Have you heard how they are?”<br/>
“Nate rang the hospital this morning.  He’ll be able to give you a better idea but I heard Chris saying that they are hanging on.”<br/>
“Good.” said Jack simply.  He felt a twinge.  “I need to use the bathroom first.”<br/>
“Ok.” I’ll see you in the kitchen in a few minutes.   As soon as you're ready we can head out to the hospital so you can see your …..”<br/>
“Family.” said Jack  “They are my family.”<br/>
“Yeah, your family.   Don’t take too long, Buck and Josiah have a healthy appitite and there won’t be much left if you’re not quick.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack entered the kitchen about 10 minutes later, freshly washed and dressed and Nathan filled him in on his conversation with the hospital as he gently rubbed Arnica cream into the bruising.<br/>
“Castiel will be able to heal Dean when his grace has replenished but he will need some time to gain his strength.” assured Jack.<br/>
“As he’ll need to heal himself first?” commented Josiah.<br/>
“Yes.   It is unlikely he will have the strength of grace to heal Dean for a few days.  Until then Dean will have to rely on the medical care of the Doctors.<br/>
“He’s strong and fit Jack” assured Ezra.<br/>
“Yes.” agreed Jack and nodded his thanks as a plate of blueberry pancakes was placed in front of him.<br/>
“Luckily I hid these otherwise Buck will have eaten them” said Josiah with a wink as the moustached texan protested.<br/>
“When can we go to the hospital?” asked Jack, chewing and swallowing the delicious breakfast.<br/>
“Well I have a few chores that I need to attend to with the horses.  I gave  Jeb, who usually helps out with them, the weekend off as we were supposed to be having a team weekend.   Whoever wants to help out with that can stay and the rest can go to the hospital.   When we’re finished we’ll mosey on down.”<br/>
He knew Vin would stay as the long haired texan loved the horses and he was pretty certain that Buck and JD would want to stick around .  He wasn’t surprised when Nathan, Josiah and Ezra volunteered to accompany Jack.</p><p> </p><p>On the journey Josiah began to ask Jack about himself.<br/>
“So Castiel is your father?”<br/>
“He’s not my real father.   Dean killed him.”<br/>
“Dean killed your father?”<br/>
Jack nodded.<br/>
“He was hurting me.” he stated simply.  “I chose Castiel as my father before I was born.  He did more to help my mother than my blood father did.”<br/>
“So you’re not an Angel?”  asked Ezra<br/>
“I am a nephilim.”<br/>
Josiah sucked in a harsh breath.<br/>
“A nephilim?” repeated Nathan.<br/>
“Yes” said Jack.<br/>
Nathan was confused.<br/>
“What is a nephilim?”<br/>
“Part Angel, part human.” answered the tall profiler.<br/>
“My father was an archangel, my mother a human..  Before he took my grace I was very powerful.”<br/>
“Who took your grace?”<br/>
“My father.”<br/>
“Who was your father Jack?   There are four archangels that I know off.    Gabriel, Michael, Raphael and Lucifer.” asked Josiah.<br/>
“Lucifer.” stated Jack.<br/>
“Lucifer?” exclaimed Ezra.   “As in the devil Lucifer.”<br/>
“Yes.” answered Jack.<br/>
“Dean Winchester killed your father, the devil?”  Nathan said<br/>
“Yes, with the help of my uncle.”<br/>
“Wow.”  said the black medic stunned at the revelation.<br/>
“And without your powers, you’re now human?”<br/>
“Not entirely.  I can be injured but cannot be killed with a conventional weapon.   Michael says that one day my powers will come back but it may take many years.”<br/>
“So, do you keep in touch with your Uncle?”<br/>
“He spoke to me after he helped Dean to kill my father.”<br/>
“How the hell did Dean Winchester kill the devil?” Nathan questioned.<br/>
“Michael possessed him and with his power Dean was able to defeat him.  Once the deed was done Michael left Dean.   The brothers have never truly got on together so it was mutually beneficial for both.”<br/>
“And how did you feel that Dean had killed your blood father?”<br/>
“Lucifer would have killed me, he just wanted my power at the end as he was planning to destroy the earth.  He only ever saw humans as vermin.   The Winchesters saved me and took me in and looked after me.   Without them, I would have died.    They have been teaching me how to survive without my powers.”<br/>
They lapsed into silence, each of the three ATF agents left alone with their thoughts.<br/>
“So?” continued Ezra after a while.  “How long has this world been without a devil?”<br/>
Jack shrugged.   “It was March.    Not long after my first birthday.”<br/>
Ezra whipped his head round.  “You’re only 1 year old?”<br/>
Jack nodded.   “Yes, I will be 2 years old in 3 months.”<br/>
“But I don’t understand. You look about 20.”<br/>
Jack nodded and explained as if it was perfectly natural.<br/>
“Yes, my mother warned me that I needed to be fully grown.  A baby would have been too vulnerable.”<br/>
Josiah questioned.  “So you decided when you were in your mother's womb?”<br/>
“Yes.   She told me that I was very special and that I would need to be careful as people would not understand my power.  She told me that I would do good things for this world.”<br/>
“You are a strange one Jack.” said Josiah. “But I believe that god created you for a reason”<br/>
Jack nodded.  “I try to do good and help people.  I just wish that I had my powers, I could do so much more.”<br/>
“You’ve got a good set of friends Jack, us included now and we’ll help you in any way we can.”<br/>
“Thank you.” said Jack, appreciating the sincerity behind the words.<br/>
*At the moment I just want my family to be safe and well.”<br/>
Josiah patted him on the shoulder.<br/>
“So do we Son.   While they are recovering you can rely on us.”</p><p> </p><p>They were directed to a room on the 7th floor.   Jack walked in ahead of Josiah.   Nathan and Ezra had gone in search of the Winchesters.      The room was bright and Jack gasped as he saw Castiel lying pale against the white covers.   Piercing blue eyes opened and a soft call of his name gave Jack the impetus to approach the bed.   Sitting in the chair at the side of the bed he gripped his father's hand.<br/>
“ How are you feeling?”<br/>
Castiel grimaced.   “Weak.” he admitted.  “My grace is reviving but only slowly.”<br/>
“Are you in pain?”<br/>
“A little but it is alright.  My body will start to heal when my grace is strong enough.”   He moved his head to look at his surrogate son.<br/>
“The Winchesters?” he said.  “Is it true what the hunter said.”<br/>
“What did he say?” asked Jack.<br/>
“He said they were shot.  Did they get help in time?”<br/>
Jack smiled.  “Yes, thanks to our friends.”<br/>
Josiah leaned over and Castiel nodded his head slightly.<br/>
“Jack rang Chris and we got a heli-med rescue.  They were here in the hospital within a hour of getting shot.”<br/>
“Thank you.” Castiel said tiredly.  “How badly are they injured?”<br/>
“They were both shot in the abdomen and both underwent emergency surgery last night.  Nathan is just checking on their condition.”<br/>
“I will not be able to heal them straight away.” said Castiel but felt Jacks hand give him a squeeze<br/>
“We know but the guys say that the doctors are very good here.   Sam and Dean will be alright until you get your strength back.”<br/>
The Angel closed his eyes tiredly.   Josiah rose.  “You stay with Castiel Jack.  He needs to sleep.  I’ll go and see how the boys are doing.   Should I bring you back a coffee?”<br/>
“Yes please.” said Jack vacantly.     Josiah left the two celestial beings holding hands and walked out of the room.   He buzzed Nathan and found that he was on the third floor ICU unit.    He rode the lift down and as he exited he was greeted by a worried Nathan and Ezra.   He frowned at the expressions, knowing to expect bad news.<br/>
“Hey.  How is Castiel?” asked Nathan<br/>
“As well as can be expected.  What about Dean?”  knowing that Dean was the brother in the ICU.<br/>
Nathan sighed.  “Sam and Dean are both here.”<br/>
“What?” exclaimed the tall profiler. “I thought Sam was in recovery.”<br/>
“He took a turn for the worse this morning.  He’s developed an infection.   That’s always a risk with a gut shot.”<br/>
“And Dean?”<br/>
Nathan sighed.  “His liver is shot to hell.   They said that there is major damage.  They’re controlling the bleeding as best they can but he’s on life support.”<br/>
“The doctor says he may need a liver transplant.   It’s apparently not in the best condition already.”  added Ezra.<br/>
Josiah nodded.   “The doctors need to keep them going for a couple of days at least.  Castiel is too weak to heal them at the moment.”<br/>
The three agents nodded.<br/>
“Someone needs to tell Jack.” Josiah murmured.  “I’ll go.  I feel quite close the the Angel”<br/>
“Thanks Josiah.” Nathan nodded.    “Ez and I will keep an eye on the Winchesters.  We’ll let you know of any change in their condition.”<br/>
Josiah sighed as he rode  the lift back to the 7th floor and he entered the room to see the Angel asleep.    Jack looked up and Josiah motioned him to come outside.  He stood up and followed him a short way down the corridor.<br/>
“How are Sam and Dean?” he asked, worried at the older man's grim expression.  “Is it bad news?”<br/>
Josiah nodded.   “Sam has taken a turn for the worse. They are now both in the ICU unit.”  He explained what Nathan had told him and Jack gasped.<br/>
“How long until Castiel is at full strength?” Josiah asked.<br/>
Jack thought for a moment.   “He needs to heal himself first.    He won’t be able to heal the Winchesters until he has full strength and even then he may have to do one at a time with a long rest between.”<br/>
Josiah sighed.   “Then we will have to rely on conventional medicine to treat the boys.”<br/>
Jack nodded.   “At least for the next two days, maybe more.”     Jack turned and looked at the room.<br/>
“We can’t tell Castiel of Dean and Sams true conditions.  He will waste his grace trying to heal them before he has healed himself and that will not help any of the three of them.”<br/>
“Agreed.” said Josiah.   “Then we just let him know that they are stable and hope that their condition doesn’t deteriorate too badly. “   He clapped his hand on the young nephilims shoulder.<br/>
“Sam and Dean are strong Jack.   From the stories I heard, if anyone can survive, the Winchesters can.”<br/>
Jack nodded, not convinced.   He turned and walked back to the room   Castiel woke as he heard the door open and watched as Jack and Josiah walked over.<br/>
“How are Sam and Dean?” he asked and was relieved as Jack smiled.<br/>
“They are doing alright.  Both are still in ICU but the doctors are pleased that their condition is stable.”<br/>
Josiah leaned over.  “Don’t worry about the boys Castiel.   You just get yourself healed, they’re in good hands.”<br/>
The Angel closed his eyes, sighing in relief.    He was glad that he would be given the time to heal properly before he could heal the brothers.”<br/>
“Sleep now Castiel.” said Jack quietly.  “We will be here when you wake up.”<br/>
Castiel slept, the faint glow of grace sparking within his heart, slowly strengthening with every beat.”</p><p> </p><p>On the lower floor, Chris and Vin took over the vigil over the bedsides of the two Winchester brothers.  The doctors had put them in adjoining bays for ease.    Chris frowned as he examined the plethora of tubes and wires coming from each of the boys.  Both brothers were unconscious, Sam’s body suffering the effects of sepsis, the infection attacking his organs and causing them to slowly fail.     Dean lay unmoving, having not recovered consciousness since the bullet tore through his liver.    A bag of blood dripped slowly, replenishing the loss from the still leaking organ.     Monitors beeped and the members of Team 7 kept a wait at their side on an hourly rota.      </p><p> </p><p> Upstairs on the seventh floor, Josiah was once again accompanying Jack who had barely strayed from the Angels side.     Castiel had not done much else but sleep for the last two days but his condition was improving hourly.     Josiah saw the colour come back into the Angels face and the cuts begin to heal.     Jack rested his hand in Castiels, seemingly willing his strength.<br/>
“He’s getting better.” commented Jack. “Look, the cuts on his arm are nearly closed.”<br/>
Josiah nodded.  “Good.  He looks stronger.”<br/>
Jack stood up and stretched.    “Would you stay while I visit Sam and Dean for a while?”<br/>
“Of course son.  I’ll keep an eye on him.”<br/>
Jack nodded and left, travelling down to the second floor.  He walked over to the Winchesters and nodded to Chris and Vin.<br/>
“How are they?” he asked quietly.<br/>
Chris indicated for one of the nurses and she came over.<br/>
“Hello Jack.” he said warmly.  They had got used to the polite young man who was splitting his time between the 3 patients.”<br/>
“How are they?”<br/>
“No change I’m afraid.   They are very sick Jack.”<br/>
She put a hand on his arm.   “I’m afraid that you have to be prepared to lose them Jack.”<br/>
Jack shook his head with confidence he stated  “No, Sam and Dean will be alright.”<br/>
Sally looked at the young man with sympathy, the young boy obviously in denial.    “They are very ill and getting weaker Jack but we’re doing the best we can.”<br/>
“They will be alright.” he said confidently and Chris stood to make room for the young man to sit next to Sam.   He followed her as she turned away.<br/>
“They are dying Chris, he needs to face reality.   We’ve done all we can but we can’t control Sams sepsis and Deans still bleeding internally.  The only thing that will save them is a miracle.”<br/>
Chris nodded grimly.    “Then we’ll all pray.   Perhaps an Angel will hear.” he said quietly.<br/>
Sally had worked in the ICU for several years and knew that the power of prayer rarely helped patients as ill as the Winchester brothers.<br/>
Vin looked up as Chris came to Deans bedside.<br/>
“How long Jack?” asked the grim blonde team leader.<br/>
“He is healing well.  Just another few hours and he will have the strength to fully heal one of them.”<br/>
Vin looked at the two patients.<br/>
“Which one?” he breathed.   “Both are going downhill fast.”<br/>
“Cas will know what to do.” said Jack confidently.<br/>
“He may need to make a choice of which brother to save.”<br/>
Jack nodded.  “He will make the right decision,”  he said confidently.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later Jack entered Castiels room, pleased to see the Angel sitting up in the bed.  He was still pale but the cuts had healed and he looked more himself than he had for the last 3 traumatic days.   Jack came in and nodded to Josiah who had been talking to Castiel quietly.<br/>
“Jack.” greeted Castiel with a smile watching the young nephilim walk slowly to his side.   He watched as Jack sat on the side of his bed and assessed him critically<br/>
“Are you back to full strength?” asked Jack.<br/>
Castiel nodded.  “I am healed but tired.  Have you been to see Sam and Dean?”<br/>
Jack nodded again.  “Yes.   I am afraid that I have a confession to make. I have lied to you”<br/>
Castiel furrowed his brow.  “It is unlike you to lie Jack.”<br/>
Jack continued.   “I told you that Sam and Dean are both recovering but it was untrue.”<br/>
A hollow feeling rushed through the Angels body.<br/>
“Tell me Jack.” he said quietly<br/>
Jack told him everything, of how the brothers were fighting for their lives.”<br/>
The Angel was understandably angry.  “Why have you lied about their condition Jack?”<br/>
“Because you needed to heal yourself before having the strength to heal them.” said Jack simply causing Castiel to hesitate.      Jack was right.  If he had known earlier he would have tried to heal the brothers and without his full strength of grace he knew he would have failed.<br/>
Taking a breath he sighed.   “Take me to them.”<br/>
Josiah got a wheelchair and pushed Castiel to the elevator,   He leaned down as they waited for the doors to open.<br/>
“Both of them are deteriorating badly.  You may need to make a decision on who to heal first.”<br/>
Cas nodded.  “I will try my best.” he said quietly.<br/>
“That's all we can ask.” assured Josiah.</p><p> </p><p>Chris and Vin looked up as Josiah pushed the pale angel into the ICU.<br/>
“Vin, go and distract the nurses for a while will you.” he whispered and the long haired texan nodded and moved in their direction.    Castiel stared in dismay at the two unconscious brothers, frowning at the number of tubes and flashing machines monitoring their condition.  Chris gave him a quick update on their condition.    The Angel stood up shakily, the strength still not returned fully to his legs.    He held out his hand over Sam and a small glow of blue grace emitted from his hand as he ascertained his condition.   He nodded and then moved over to the other brother. He held his hand over Dean and concentrated again.  After a few seconds he stood back and turned to the expectant audience.<br/>
“Sam’s organs are failing and Dean is bleeding within his abdominal cavity.  Both are very weak.”<br/>
“Can you help them?” urged Jack.<br/>
“Yes although my grace is not at full power and will not be for another day.   I am afraid I cannot heal them fully.”<br/>
“Just do what you can.” assured Chris.<br/>
The angel held his hand out over Sam and concentrated and they saw the blue grace enter the area of the wound.   After a short while he moved over to Dean and again held his hand over the damage.    Sweat dripped from his brow as he used his power to knit together the damage to the liver.  After a short while he lifted his hand away and collapsed. Josiah caught him and sat him back in the wheelchair.    They all watched as the monitors on the machines began to climb.<br/>
“I healed the worst of their injuries but I did not have the strength to cure them completely.”<br/>
Chris looked at the monitors.   “You’ve given them a fighting chance Castiel.” he said gratefully.   The doctor came over and noted the monitor readings in amazement. He looked at the tired dark haired man in the wheelchair.<br/>
“Well it looks like you’re a lucky charm.   Sams temperature is going down and Dean's blood pressure is looking a lot better.    You, however, look like you shouldn’t be out of bed.”<br/>
Josiah nodded.  “I’ll take him back.  He just needed to see how his buddies were doing.”<br/>
They returned the Angel to his room and Castiel slept, his body replenishing the grace he had almost completely expended on the brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Jack looked up from his magazine as Ezra and Nathan entered the room.  He had been sat by the Angels bed, unwilling to leave him whilst the drained seraph slept.    It had been a few hours and he had been leafing through a few National Geographic magazines that Josiah had brought him.  The team had left him, once assured that he was emotionally stable.<br/>
“Hello” he said as the tall dark medic and the dapper Southerner walked over to the bed.<br/>
“How is he?” asked Nathan quietly<br/>
Jack studied the pale figure lying in front of him.<br/>
“He’s resting.   I doubt he will wake up until tomorrow.”<br/>
“He has earnt it.” Nate said.<br/>
“Helping Sam and Dean exhausted him but he will recover in time.”  continued Jack, smiling fondly at his father.<br/>
“Speaking of which, there are a couple of guys on the second floor who’d like to speak to you?” said Ezra smoothly.<br/>
Jack looked up with delight.  “Sam and Dean are awake?”<br/>
Ezra nodded and Nathan continued.<br/>
“They came round a short while ago and the first thing they asked about was you and Castiel.” he said.<br/>
Jack looked over to Castiel.   He felt unsure what to do. He wanted to see the Winchesters but that would mean leaving Castiel on his own.   Ezra put a hand on his shoulder.<br/>
“I will stay with your father whilst you visit the brothers.”  he said quietly and Jack nodded his gratitude at the implicit understanding.<br/>
He stood up and murmured to the sleeping patient<br/>
“I’m just going to see Sam and Dean.   I’ll be back soon Castiel.”<br/>
He was unsurprised to get no response, the Angel having retreated deeply into himself to conserve energy, allowing his grace to slowly grow stronger.<br/>
“I’ll walk you down.” said Nathan and Jack followed.    As he neared the ICU he began to worry.   What were the Winchesters going to say when they found out that he had left them bleeding on the floor?     As the lift door opened he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  Nathan had seen the tension in the young nephilim and reassured him.<br/>
“It’ll be ok Jack.”<br/>
They walked into the ICU unit and Chris stood as the two figures entered the space between the two beds.   After nodding a greeting he stood back and let Jack study the two brothers.  Both were sleeping and Jack was glad as it gave him a chance to assess their condition.<br/>
“They’re doing ok Jack.” assured Nathan quietly.   “Castiel repaired the major damage but it will take some time for them to regain their strength.   They will survive but it may take some time for them to recover from the trauma.”<br/>
Jack nodded.<br/>
“I didn’t want to leave them.” he said quietly.<br/>
“You did what you thought best Jack.” assured Chris.<br/>
“But I left them.”<br/>
“You saved Cas kid.” came a quiet comment from the left bed and Jack looked up and linked gazes with a very tired Dean Winchester.   He moved to his side.<br/>
“Dean” he exclaimed.  “I’m sorry that I left you.”<br/>
“You did a good job Jack.” Dean assured tiredly.<br/>
“Trained him well.” came a weary response from the bed on the right and all gazes turned to the younger Winchester who was barely awake but trying to keep his eyes open.    He held his hand up and Jack gripped it firmly.<br/>
“You have nothing to apologise for Jack.” whispered Sam.  “Without you we’d all be dead.”<br/>
Jack squeezed hand and watched as Sam lost his battle and fell asleep.<br/>
He heard the doctor come in behind them.<br/>
“They’ll be fine in time Jack.    It’s a miracle but their injuries are healing well.”<br/>
“Helps when we have a guardian Angel on the team.” said Dean before closing his eyes and drifting off.<br/>
Jack knew it was early days and that the Winchesters faced a prolonged recovery period but a weight had been lifted from his shoulders by the assurances given by the brothers.     He stayed for a few minutes before returning to Castiels bedside.   The angel slept on and Jack settled in for a long wait, warmly smiling at the anticipation of being able to assure Castiel that, once again, the Winchesters had been saved by their Guardian Angel. </p><p> </p><p>Sam and Deans condition began to slowly improve over the next few days and they were finally moved out of the ICU unit to a twin room on the seventh floor.   Castiel was now fully up to strength but the brothers refused to allow him to heal them any more, knowing the Angel was still recovering from the exertion.   Jack had apologized for leaving them again but both the hunters and Castiel had assured him that he had done the right thing.  Without his efforts, Castiel would have been killed and they had taken great pains to get through to Jack that they were very proud of the mature way he handled the impossible situation.   They had asked Bobby to deal with the rogue hunters and the old hunter had assured them that they would be dealt with in an appropriate way.      The appropriate way turned out to be fitted up for an unsolved murder and both were looking at long prison sentances.   None of those affected had any sympathy for their plight. </p><p> </p><p>Sam groaned at the pull of the wound on his abdomen, the stitches itching.  The doctors were pleased with his progress and he was hopeful that he would be discharged soon.     Ezra had supplied some reading material and he had read whilst recovering his strength.    He glanced over at the other bed and saw Dean was stirring.  Dean was taking a little longer to regain his strength and seemed to be sleeping it off.        However, both had been assured that their prognosis was good, both their recoveries being hailed as a miracle.        The team had been regular visitors.   Jack and Castiel had been staying at Chris’s ranch, being looked after with tender care.<br/>
“Hey.” said Sam as Dean woke up fully.  “How are you doing?”<br/>
Dean grimaced at the stiffness in his body - the inaction affecting him badly.<br/>
He stretched and winced as his own wound pulled.<br/>
“Just peachy.  You?”<br/>
“I’m good.”<br/>
The elder Winchester rubbed his eyes.   “What time is it?”<br/>
“Just after 10am.    The doc is due around soon.”<br/>
Dean grunted.  “Great.  Are we getting out of here today?”<br/>
“Only if you’re ready Dean.  You were at death's door a few days ago.”<br/>
“Can’t keep a Winchester down.” muttered Dean.   “I want to go home Sammy.”<br/>
“I know.  So do I.”<br/>
The door opened and the doctor came in and both of the brothers submitted to an examination of their wounds and a change of dressings.<br/>
“So doc, will we live?” quipped Dean.<br/>
The doctor made some notes on their charts and nodded with a smile<br/>
“You’ve both made a miraculous recovery boys.”<br/>
“Can we go home?” Urged the older hunter.<br/>
“Maybe not home, but I can certainly release you into the care of a very fraternal team of government employees.   I have been assured by Chris Larabee that his ranch is ready to welcome, as he says it   “two crocked badass hunters.”<br/>
Both brothers looked at each other.<br/>
“Best offer you two are going to get.   I won’t release you unless Nathan is monitoring your condition for at least the next 7 days.”<br/>
“I suppose we don’t have a choice.” grunted Dean.<br/>
“It won’t be too bad Dean.    There’s plenty of open space and fresh air.  And apparently Chris has a very large barbeque.” laughed the doctor.<br/>
“Ok” Dean conceded.  He knew that he and his brother would be out of action for at least the next week or so.   Why not enjoy the rest with a bunch of friends and a very large barbeque.<br/>
“Sounds good doesn’t it Sammy.” he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>JD was sitting on the back porch, watching as Chris expertly flipped the burgers on the smoking grill.      The Winchester brothers were sat in easy chairs chatting to Ezra and Vin with Nathan hovering nearby, keeping an eye on their condition.   Josiah and Castiel were sitting together deep in conversation. He turned to Jack who was sitting next to him.  Being supposedly of a similar age, they had bonded over the last couple of days.<br/>
“Everything turned out ok in the end.” he said and the nephilim nodded with a small smile on his face.<br/>
“I wish we had a guardian angel on our Team.  It would save a lot of trouble.” JD added.<br/>
“If you ever need us, I am sure Castiel would answer.” said Jack resolutely.<br/>
JD nodded. “Yeah, he could flap his wings and fly to our aid.”<br/>
A thought occurred to him.<br/>
“Jack, do you have wings?”<br/>
Jack shook his head.  “Yes but since Lucifer took my power, my wings are no longer functionable.”<br/>
“That's tough.  It must be great to be able to fly anywhere on a whim.”<br/>
Jack sighed.   “I must admit, I do miss that ability.”<br/>
“Maybe one day you’ll fly again.”<br/>
“Yes” agreed Jack.  “Maybe one day.”<br/>
He leant back and took a drink of his coke.<br/>
“But until then. I have 3 fathers who will make sure that I will be safe.  I will make mistakes but they will do their best to make sure that I am able to survive and prosper within this world.”<br/>
“Amen to that” said JD raising his coke in a toast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>